


desperate times, desperate measures

by viccristak



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 11:50:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13410654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viccristak/pseuds/viccristak
Summary: Yasha finds herself asking some strangers for help so she can break Mollymauk out of prison.





	desperate times, desperate measures

**Author's Note:**

> i feel out of practice bc it's been a while since i've been able to sit down and write bc uni. but yeah. hopefully this is not too bad.

Yasha stands outside the door to the Nestled Nook Inn, arms crossed, her body supported by the wall. Despite her calm exterior, she’s annoyed at the situation she’s found herself in because of a certain friend of hers.

_Well._

She hasn’t been travelling with Mollymauk for long, but she supposes he’s the closest thing to a friend she has. And his stupid, sarcastic mouth just had to open up at the most appropriate time. He had gotten himself arrested and while Yasha could probably be miles away from this town by now if she wanted, she knows she owes it him to try to break him out of whatever dirty cell they have thrown him into.

So here she is, outside some city inn, waiting for a few strangers who might or might not be willing to help her. If she is going to attempt this, she will do so with more than two hands. She sighs, tired of waiting (although it is kind of her fault for running away without them).

A few more minutes pass and then she hears the unmistakable, accented voice of the blue tiefling.

“I think we should help him,” she says. “He helped us in the fight!”

Yasha can now see the group making their way towards the inn. She can only guess Jester is talking about Molly.

“Why should we?” comes Fjord’s voice. “We only just met him. We don’t owe him anything.”

“I mean, Fjord’s right,” says Beau, walking alongside him. She spares a brief glance to the Inn, and it is enough for her to see Yasha standing there. A smirk immediately breaks across her face. “ Well hello there, hot stuff.”

Yasha looks at the group, who’s looking back at her now, and stands up straighter. Beau’s casual smirking face makes her nervous and she doesn’t like it. She averts her gaze.

“What are you doing here?” asks the monk. “Thought you would of gone away by now,” she adds, positioning herself right beside Yasha, wall supporting her body as well.

“I could have,” Yasha says. Beau raises an eyebrow in question. “I want your help,” deadpans the barbarian.

Fjord is now in front of her, arms crossed, mimicking her pose. “Is that so?”

“Yes.”

There’s a somewhat awkward silence (and Yasha can’t help but notice Beau’s smirk hasn’t gone away) before the filthy, long-haired human speaks.

“Aren’t you going to elaborate?”

“Mollymauk got arrested. You all saw it,” explains Yasha, tone still neutral. “So I wanna break him out of jail. Obviously.”

“That’s what I was just telling them!” perks up Jester, coming out from behind Fjord to look at Yasha. “I think that is a wonderful idea.”

The half-orc doesn’t seem too happy about the proposition. He opens his mouth to talk, but Beau beats him to it.

 “Well,” she says, moving away from the wall so she can see Yasha’s face clearly. “It’s not like we got something else to do, is there?” She gives a half-shrug as she finishes the question.

Jester nods her head rapidly.

“We are under investigation,” Fjord finally says. “How are we going to sneak in the city prison, full of crownsguard?”

“Seems like an unnecessary risk,” agrees Caleb. “The moment they realize he’s not guilty they will release him.”

“I’m not willing to wait,” says Yasha, getting increasingly annoyed. “Are you going to help me or not? Just answer me already so I can move on.”

“We will help!” comes the all too cheerful voice of the blue tiefling.

Yasha’s face stays the same but she jumps slightly when Jester somehow manages to get up extremely close to her – uncomfortably so. The cleric is on her tiptoes in order to get a clear view of Yasha’s eyes, and she tries to press herself closer to the wall to avoid the scrutiny.

“Okay,” she says, stoic as ever despite the situation.

She hears Beau chuckle and the monk puts a hand on Jester’s shoulder, moving her away from Yasha’s personal space.

“Yeah, whatever. Sure, I’m in,” Beau says.

“Are we going to get any sort of reward?”

The group all look down to Nott, whose voice is slightly muffled because of the mask. She’s looking at Yasha expectantly.

“I am sure Mollymauk would be happy to show his gratitude.”

“Well, sounds good to me,” the goblin says.

Caleb sighs and opens his mouth before thinking better about it, and opts instead to motion to Nott follow him. He pulls Nott aside from the group, clearly intent on whispering about them, but Yasha doesn’t really care.

“This is a stupid idea,” says Fjord, frown on his face.

“I don’t need all of you. These two will be enough.”

Fjord’s frown deepens at her answer.

“You can come or not, whatever,” Beau tells him. “But I, personally, am gonna go grab a drink and then break someone out of jail,” she adds, and with a pat to Fjord’s shoulder, pushes the door to the tavern open.

Jester follows closely behind, and the last thing Yasha hears is her eager voice asking Beau to play cards.

Yasha and Fjord find themselves in a sort of staring match and she can see the half-orc’s resolve starting to break. Caleb and Nott interrupt it, though, and when Yasha sees them approaching, her attention shifts from Fjord to the other two.

“We will help,” says Caleb, Nott nodding along. The human doesn’t appear to be too happy about the idea, but Yasha does not care about his concerns.

“Wonderful,” she says, without a trace of excitement in her voice. She then turns her gaze back towards Fjord. “Do whatever the fuck you want.”

With that, she enters the Inn, leaving the three of them outside. She spots Jester and Beau sitting at the same table they were at in the morning. The tiefling is enthusiastically talking to Beau, who nods absent-mindedly from time to time. The moment she sees Yasha, though, a smirk curls up on her lips. Jester sees her, too, and she motions her to come over.

She strides over and sits down, but not before making eye contact with the barmaid who simply nods at her, apparently knowing what to do already.

“Yasha, would you like to play cards with me?” asks Jester immediately after she’s seated. She simply shakes her head and the tiefling visibly flattens. “Oh.”

Beau pats her on the back comfortingly. “I’m sure anyone here would love to play with you, eh?”

Jester’s face lights up again. “You’re right,” she says and then she’s standing up in a flash, looking for someone to trick, most likely.

Once they’re alone, Beau clears her throat, causing Yasha to turn her gaze to her questioningly. She is surprised to see the monk looking down at the table.

“So,” she starts. “Thanks for, uh, carrying me before.”

“Sure. No problem.”

The barmaid comes to their table then, putting a large tankard of ale down. Yasha reaches for her pocket for some coin, but the barmaid shakes her head. She shrugs and thanks her.

“And well,” Beau continues, with a slight flush to her cheeks, “you know, not making me pay the charge for that.”

Yasha brings the ale to her mouth to hide her growing smirk. “I took away your stick, it’s the least I could do.”

“Ah,” the monk says. There’s a nonchalant smile replacing the blush to her cheeks now. “But you were willing to charge me 5 gold for the whole show, just like everyone else?”

“We don’t really do that anyway. At least I offered you the chance.”

Beau hums, sipping her own drink.

“Soon enough you will be the one wanting to pay to hold me.”

Yasha laughs, not expecting that. Beau’s demeanour still seems calm and collected but the red tint to her cheeks is back once again and she can’t tell if it’s because of the conversation or the ale.

She doesn’t get a chance to reply, because Fjord chooses that exact moment to sit down, followed by Nott and Caleb. The half-orc looks at Yasha and gives a simple nod.

“I’m in.”

“Yeah! We’ll have more fun that way,” says Beau.

Yasha brings her tankard up to him, not saying anything. After they manage to stop Jester from betting any more money and among some more drinks, they finally discuss their plan. They decide to split up into groups of four and three to cover more ground once there, and Yasha immediately suggests Beau go with her because well, obviously she is the one she likes the most out of everyone. The monk raises an eyebrow at her.

“You know, that’s an extra charge if you want me to go with you,” she says, “these arms are worth a lot,” she adds, flexing her biceps for good measure.

Yasha knows Beau’s strength is not even remotely comparable to her, but her lips twitch slightly at her antics anyway. She watches as the rest of the table tries to hide their own amusement, and she supposes there’s no harm in staying longer than planned after Mollymauk is free.

**Author's Note:**

> i have no idea how tonight's show is gonna go down, but this has been in my mind since i watched the first episode and i'm so glad i managed to have some free time to write it lmao.  
> obviously this is just /my/ first own interpretations of these characters so yep. but hope you enjoyed.  
> [find me on tumblr!](http://hawkebela.tumblr.com/)


End file.
